A Christmas To Remember
by truearthurfan
Summary: Part 5 in the May & Arthur series. It's Christmas and DW's being a Grinch. but when the Yakuza arive at the Read house on Christmas Eve, DW must find a way to save May before she's lost forever.  Please Read & Review


Arthur

A Christmas To Remember

Original Name: Melina Saramaku Tatakashi

Cover Name: May Maruka Akatsuki

Adoptive Name: May Read

Age: 8

Abilities: Morphing, Being able to see and hear Nadine and understand Babies, Animals and Toys

Attitude: Outgoing, Shy and Determined

Friends: Arthur, D.W., Mr. and Mrs. Read, Kate, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, Pal, Nadine, Buster, Francine, The Brain, Sue Ellen, Muffy, Binky, Mei—Lin, Prunella, Jenna, Vecita, Alberto, Amigo, Bubby, etc.

Secret Agency Protection: C.R.U. Children Relocation Unit

Weapon: My Whole Body

Epilogue

Hi. It's me, Arthur again. You know, Christmas has to be my most favourite holiday ever. The gingerbread Christmas cookies, the carolling, being with family... Yep. Christmas has to be the greatest holiday there is. Arthur, you forgot the most important part! What do you mean, D.W.? You forgot about the presents! That's _my_ favourite part about Christmas. And since I've been such an angel, I know that Santa's going to bring me lots and lots of presents, this year. But, D.W., the presents are only one part of Christmas. Being with family is the best thing about Christmas. I'm with you all year. How does Christmas make _that_ any different?

A Christmas To Remember

'Arthur, May!' D.W. called loudly.

'What is it, D.W.?' Arthur cried, as we both ran into the den.

A cloaked figure, wearing nothing but black, holding a sword jumped out at us from behind the coach.

'You will come with me!' they said, holding the sword out threateningly. 'In the name of the Yakuza.'

'No, it can't be!' I cried, horrified.

'How did they find us?' Arthur cried, just as horrified as me.

The figure dropped the sword and started laughing. Laughing in a very familiar way. Now that I looked at them, the figure was the size of a five-year-old.

'D.W.!' Arthur and I said angrily, glaring at D.W. as she took off the mask.

She laughed again.

'You shoulda seen your faces,' she said, bending over, still laughing. 'You were _so_ scared.'

'D.W., that's not funny,' I said angrily, picking up the sword, which I'd realized was mine.

'Yeah,' Arthur said, just as angry. 'We really thought the Yakuza had found out about May.'

'I know,' D.W. said, stilling laughing. 'You were so scared.'

'Considering Christmas is around the corner, I'd have thought you wouldn't try something so horrid, _little_ sister,' I said, clenching and unclenching my wrists, trying to calm down.

Yep. You heard me right. Christmas was just around the corner. Well, technically right now it was the 7th of December so it was still seventeen days til Christmas, not counting today. The whole town had been getting into the festive season. The Sugar Bowl was decorated with holly and fake snow. Mr. Frensky's garbage truck was covered in tinsel and sleigh bells. At Lakewood Elementary the halls was covered in tinsel and red and green streamers. Mr. Ratburn hadn't even given us any homework for the weekend. Everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. Well... everyone, except D.W. For some reason, she'd started getting really grouchy. She didn't want to play with her friend, Emily. The Tibbles were scared of _her_. She hadn't even been calling Nadine that often. D.W. had become the Grinch of Elwood City. And it wasn't fun.

'_Little_ sister?' D.W. said angrily, walking up to me and looking down. 'I'm bigger than _you_.'

'Yes, but _I'm_ older than you,' I said, glaring up at her. It really was annoying, being smaller than someone younger than you.

'No, you're not,' D.W. said pouting. 'Officially _I'm_ older than you.'

'You may be older but you sure don't act like it,' I said, folding my arms and scowling. Whenever D.W. played pranks, unless I was playing it with her, I always ended up scowling. It looked weird. A three-year-old scowling isn't something you see everyday.

'Come on, May,' Arthur said, putting his hand on my shoulder. 'We need to get going. Everyone will be waiting.'

'Alright, Arthur,' I said, taking a deep breath.

'Where are you going?' D.W. asked, as Arthur and I walked over to the door and put on our coats, scarves and mittens.

'Don't you remember?' Arthur asked, putting his beanie on.

'We're going to help Muffy put up her Christmas decorations,' I said, wrapping my pink and purple stripped scarf around my neck.

'Doesn't she have people to do that for her?' D.W. asked, frowning in confusion.

'Well, yeah,' Arthur said, opening the door. 'But putting up decorations with friends is more fun.'

'Later, D.W.,' I called, heading out the door after Arthur. 'I hope you stop being so grumpy.'

'Oh, really?' D.W. said, folding her arms and scowling. 'Why's that?'

'Well, if you don't, Santa will give you coal instead of toys for Christmas,' I called, running off after Arthur.

D.W. folded her arms, scowling again and stomped upstairs to her room. She walked in and slammed the door behind her.

'Nadine!' she yelled out.

Nadine appeared in a swirl of sparkling lights.

'Yes, D.W.?' she asked, sitting down on D.W.'s bed.

'Can you believe May said Santa would give me coal?' D.W. said, pacing around the room angrily. 'I'm the nicest girl in Elwood City. Why would Santa give me coal instead of presents?'

'Well...' Nadine said, looking away.

'What?' D.W. asked, looking at Nadine.

'Well, you have been rather mean, these last few days,' Nadine said, looking like she'd rather not say it at all. 'I mean, that prank you played on Arthur and May wasn't very nice at all.'

D.W. huffed, folding her arms and looking away.

'May is really scared of the Yakuza,' Nadine continued, looking like she rather not. 'Playing a prank, where you made her think that they'd found her, was really mean. Especially so close to Christmas. Plus, that sword was her father's back in Japan. And you took it without asking.'

'I was just having some fun,' D.W. said, still frowning.

'It wasn't fun for May,' Nadine said, shaking her head.

'Oh, what would you know?' D.W. said angrily, glaring at Nadine. 'You're just imaginary.'

Nadine was shocked.

'If you're not going to help me, then go away,' D.W. said, turning her back on Nadine.

Tears appeared in Nadine's eyes.

'Well, if that's how you really feel,' she said, disappearing in a swirl of sparkling lights.

'I _am _the nicest girl in Elwood City,' D.W. said, nodding to herself. 'I'm not mean.'

'Okay, Arthur, ease up a little,' Francine called, as she stood on a ladder, pulling on the sting of lights stretching up the tree.

'Okay,' Arthur said, loosening his grip a little.

The lights moved a little and settled into place on the tree.

'Perfect,' Muffy said, giving them a thumbs up.

They were in Muffy's family library. Tinsel and holly were streamed all around the room.

'Hey,' I called, walking in, carrying a large tray with a couple of mugs of hot cocoa. 'Anyone want to take a cocoa break?'

'Sure,' Francine said, climbing down the ladder and walking over. 'Did you send your idea for Bionic Bunny in yet?'

'I sent the E-mail just a few minutes ago,' I said, smiling.

I'd written a story for an episode of Bionic Bunny. Basically, a little girl named Lucy Dilton gets exposed to radiation from some uranium while next to a high-powered laptop, while on a speeding rollercoaster and gains super speed powers and an advanced intellect. She then saves the world with Bionic Bunny as Zipsteam. Another of Bionic Bunny's super hero friends.

'So, May, are you nervous about singing at the Christmas assembly?' Muffy asked, taking a mug and sipping her cocoa.

'A little,' I said, blushing. 'I haven't sung in front of an audience since the Spring Festival back in Japan, earlier this year. I'm worried I might make a mistake.'

There was going to be an assembly next Friday. All the 3rd graders and some of the 4th graders would be performing and I'd been chosen to sing the lead singer for a few of the songs we'd be singing.

'Don't worry about it,' Sue Ellen said, walking in, carrying another tray and handing mugs of cocoa to Fern and Jenna. 'You'll be great.'

'Yeah, I guess,' I said, putting the tray I was holding down and taking a mug of cocoa myself. 'But I'm worried I'll mess up.'

'Don't worry about it,' Francine, slapping me on the back. 'You're a great singer. Almost as great as me. You'll be fine.'

I smiled.

Francine was a really good supporter.

'I'm more worried about what D.W. is going to do when we're there,' Arthur said, shaking his head.

'D.W.'s still acting like a Grinch, huh?' Francine asked, looking at Arthur.

'Yeah,' he said, nodding his head a little.

'It's because we won't tell her what we overheard Mr. Ratburn talking with Principal Haney,' I said, shaking my head.

A few days ago Arthur and I had been looking in the bushes outside the Staff Room for a ball one of the 1st graders had lost over there. While we'd been looking, we'd overheard Mr. Ratburn and Principal Haney talking about something. We'd listened and couldn't believe what we'd overheard. It was huge!

'Well, you haven't told us, either,' Jenna said, looking at me.

'That's because it sounded like it's something Mr. Ratburn is going to talk about after the performance,' Arthur said honestly.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Francine said, still looking a little annoyed. 'Still, he may not want to if D.W.'s bad mood ruins it.'

'Maybe the performance will bring back D.W.'s Christmas cheer,' Fern suggested, taking another sip of her cocoa. 'I think your singing could calm even the most savage beast, May. So maybe it'll put D.W. back into the Christmas spirit.'

'I hope so, Fern,' I said, looking into my cocoa and shaking my head. 'I really hope so.'

The days passed and D.W.'s mood hadn't changed. In fact, it had gotten worse. Being able to see and talk to Nadine, I learned that D.W. was becoming really, really mean. If it didn't stop, and soon, she definitely wouldn't be getting any presents from Santa. But I couldn't worry about that for long. The Christmas performance took up a lot of time, so I didn't have time to worry too much about D.W.'s attitude as much as I did about my singing in front of an audience.

'Very good work, today, everyone,' Doctor Feuge said, clapping after we'd finished our rehearsal on Tuesday night the following week. 'This performance will be the greatest performance that Lakewood Elementary has ever seen.'

'You were really great today, May,' Francine said as the girls and I changed in the girl's locker room.

'You think so?' I said, buckling my shoes and patting down my red dress.

'Yeah,' Sue Ellen said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and smiling at me. 'You were really great.'

'You'll knock 'em dead on Friday night,' Jenna said, smiling at me too.

'Thanks, girls,' I said, smiling.

The more they praised me, the more I felt that I could do it.

It was Friday night. I looked out from the curtains at everyone who had come to see the performance. I could see Mom, Dad, D.W. and Kate not too far away. Kate was sitting on Mom's lap. D.W. was wearing her favourite yellow dress with red pokadots. She didn't look too happy though. She was still in a Grinchy mood. I hopped my singing would calm her down like Fern said she thought it would. Because if it didn't, we might have a big problem on our hands.

'Alright, is everybody ready?' Doctor Feuge asked, looking around at all of us, wearing our Christmas costumes.

Muffy, Fern, Jenna and George were dressed as elves. Arthur, Buster, Binky and Brain were dressed as snowmen. Francine and Prunella were dressed as turtle doves. And I was wearing a red, woollen dress with cotton around the edges. I had black buckle shoes with bells on the sides. And I was wearing a Christmas hat with a jingle bell on the top.

'Ready,' we all said confidently.

I just wished I felt as confident as I sounded.

'Very good,' Doctor Feuge said, clapping his hands. 'Then, let the performance begin.'

As we walked out to our places on the stage behind the curtains, I suddenly remembered something. I was supposed to start the show by singing Here Comes Santa Claus. I tensed up. There was no way I could start the show. Had Doctor Feuge _seen_ how many people were here? It looked as if all of Elwood City had come.

'_No,_' I thought, shaking my head. '_That's just my nerves exaggerating things._'

But still, I hadn't sung for an audience for over three months and now I was supposed to start a Christmas show by singing in front of all the parents of the kids at Lakewood? My pulse was racing. My breathing became fast and anxious.

'Don't worry,' Doctor Feuge said from behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder. 'Remember, you are not singing for all of the people out in the audience. You are singing for yourself.'

Somehow, that helped me calm down. I took a deep breath and smiled.

Mr. Ratburn walked on stage, a microphone in his left-hand.

'Welcome, everyone, to Lakewood Elementary's Christmas performance of, Christmas Alive,' Mr. Ratburn said, looking out at everyone in the audience. 'I must remind you to, please turn all Cell phones off and unwrap anything you need to.

There was a shuffling sound as people turned off their phones and unwrapped candy bars and other stuff.

And now, without further a due,' Mr. Ratburn said, smiling. 'Please enjoy, as we bring you, Christmas Alive.'

'_Time to shine, May,_' I thought to myself as Mr. Ratburn walked off the stage and the curtain went up.

I opened my mouth and started to sing. My voice carried across the room. It was as soft and sweet as back in Japan. D.W. stared at me in shock. My voice seemed to ease her mood. All the grumpiness and anger she'd been feeling over the last two weeks faded away.

I smiled, looking out at the audience.

'You'd better watch out,' I said, looking out at them. 'And you'd better not cry.'

Soft music started to play.

'You'd better not pout,' I said, looking directly at D.W. and closed my eyes. 'I'll tell you why.'

Suddenly there was an explosion of confetti and everyone joined me on stage. Christmas rock music started playing and multi-coloured lights flashed across the stage. Everyone whipped off their costumes. They were all wearing Christmas rock-like clothing. Everyone's hair was coloured differently. We were now singing a punk-rock version of Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town. Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered as we all sang of Christmas Rock! An hour later we all stood on stage, wearing our ordinary costumes and took our bows. Everyone clapped happily. D.W. whistled loudly, clapping along with everyone else.

'Yes, yes, thank you,' Mr. Ratburn said, walking back onto the stage, holding a microphone. 'That was very beautiful. Let's give all of the children another round of applause.'

Mr. Ratburn started clapping and everyone in the audience started clapping again. I even heard a couple of whistles. Most likely D.W. I chuckled a little, thinking of that. When everyone had calmed down, Mr. Ratburn got there attention again.

'Yes, that was a wonderful performance. I'm very proud of you all,' Mr. Ratburn said, smiling at all of us and looking back out at the crowd. 'Now, I know everyone wants to get back home, so I'll try to be quick.'

Everyone laughed a little.

'I must say, I am very proud of my 3rd graders, this year,' Mr. Ratburn said, smiling. 'And we should also thank the 4th graders that helped out with this performance as well.'

Everyone clapped again. Prunella and all the other 4th graders who had helped out with the performance blushed a little.

'However, I must give some sad news,' Mr. Ratburn said, getting everyone's attention again.

'What?' Sue Ellen said, turning to look at Mr. Ratburn.

'Oh, no,' Fern said, looking worried.

'What do you think it could be?' Muffy asked, looking just as worried.

'Maybe we're being graded on the play and we didn't get an A,' Francine said looking at Mr. Ratburn.

Arthur and I smiled. We knew what was coming.

'I'm afraid this year's 3rd grade students, will be the last 3rd grade students I will have the privilege to teach,' Mr. Ratburn said, looking out at everyone.

There was a small cheer from the 2nd graders.

'Mr. Ratburn's retiring?' Francine said, looking surprised.

'I don't believe it,' Brain said, shaking his head, looking stunned.

'Oh, he's not retiring,' I said, looking at Arthur and giggling.

'Huh?' the others said, looking at Arthur and me.

'Just listen,' Arthur said, looking towards D.W.

I did the same. This was gonna be good. I noticed Mr. Frensky had a video camera in his hands, filming everything.

'_Oh,__** please**__ let him accidently look in D.W.'s direction,_' I pleaded in my head, crossing my fingers. '_Please, please, please, oh, PLEASE!_'

'... while this may have been my last time teaching 3rd graders, I look forward to my new career-' Mr. Ratburn was saying.

'Here it comes!' Arthur and I said excitedly.

'- teaching... kindergarten,' Mr. Ratburn finished.

D.W.'s eyes widened.

'Bad luck, D.W.,' Mom said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

'Oh, no,' D.W. said, slumping down in her seat.

It was all Arthur and I could do _not_ to burst out laughing.

The performance ended with all of us singing We Wish You A Merry Christmas.

'You've got to be kidding me!' D.W. said angrily.

It was a few minutes later. She was fuming at Arthur and me.

'_That_ was the secret you and May were keeping from me for the last two weeks?' she said, glaring at us. 'That Mr. Ratburn is going to be my teacher next year?'

'Yep,' Arthur and I snorted, trying not to laugh.

It didn't work. We burst out laughing.

'It's not funny!' D.W. said angrily, glaring at the both of us.

'I- I'm sorry, D.W.,' I said honestly, trying to catch my breath. 'But the irony is just _too_ much!'

I burst out laughing again. I couldn't help it. D.W. had always teased Arthur about having as tough a teacher as Mr. Ratburn and now _she _was going to have him as her teacher too. In kindergarten, no less.

'But, teaching kindergarten?' D.W. said, still looking stunned. 'Mr. Ratburn?'

Mr. Ratburn walked towards us.

'Arthur, May, I wanted to congratulate you on such an enchanting performance tonight,' he said, holding out his hand.

'Oh,' Arthur said, taking it and shaking hands.

'Thank you, Mr. Ratburn,' I said, shaking hands too.

Mr. Ratburn looked at D.W. and smiled.

'See you next year, D.W.,' he said, waving and walking off.

'I'm doomed,' D.W. moaned, her shoulders dropping.

'Don't worry, _big_ sister,' I said, putting my hand on D.W.'s shoulder, emphasising the word. 'If you learn how to read over the Christmas break, you shouldn't be too bad.'

'Really?' D.W. asked, looking at me and smiling.

'You'll still be pretty bad though,' Arthur said sneakily.

D.W. glared at him.

We left the school, got into the car and drove home.

'Soon, we won't be 3rd graders,' Arthur said, stretching out on the couch a few minutes later.

'Soon, meaning over three months before we'll be 4th graders,' I said, stretching myself. 'Plus, we'll be taking D.W. with us.'

'The thought of the first day of school after summer is looking better and better every second,' Arthur said, closing his eyes and smiling.

'Well, the jokes on you, Arthur Read.'

We turned to the stairs. D.W. was walking down them, carrying a pile of books and dumping them on the floor.

'First, I'm going to learn how to read, then I'm going to read all of these books,' she said firmly, sitting down and opening a book.

Arthur and I looked at each other.

'Did you forget that the _Tibbles_ will be in kindergarten next year too?' Arthur asked, grinning.

D.W.'s jaw dropped.

'I'd completely forgotten,' she gasped, looking down at the book in her hands. 'I _really_ better make sure I can read next year. Or the Tibbles will be all over me.'

She ran upstairs to get a few things.

'I feel really bad for her,' I said, looking at Arthur. 'Having Ratburn as our 3rd grade teacher was hard enough. But D.W.'s going to have him as soon as she _gets_ to school.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Arthur said, sighing. 'Maybe we can help her prepare.'

'Yeah,' I said, getting up and smiling. 'And look on the bright side.'

'What's that?' Arthur asked, looking at me.

'Not only will D.W. know what Mr. Ratburn's like, but she'll become the smartest kindergartener in the world.'

We both laughed and headed upstairs to D.W.'s room.

It was Monday morning. A week before Christmas. I was sitting in the den, reading a comic Fern had lent me. The Adventures Of Grotesquely Grim Bunny, Guardian Of Doom. Arthur might have found it scary, but thanks to everything I'd been through in my life, it didn't scare me at all. It was _nothing_ compared to what I had to deal with, back in Japan.

'So, May, how are things?'

I looked up as Nadine appeared in front of my in a swirl of lights.

'Has D.W. apologised to you, yet?' I asked, closing the comic and putting it down.

'Yes,' Nadine said, nodding. 'She was really upset at how she'd talked to me.'

'So, all is forgiven, right?' I said, smiling.

'I only wish that were true,' Nadine said, shaking her head sadly.

'What do you mean?' I asked, feeling a little bit anxious. 'Your not holding a grudge, are you?'

'No,' Nadine said, shaking her head, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to me. 'You know how I said that most children grow out of there imaginary friends?'

'Yeah?' I said, frowning. I remembered her saying something like that back when D.W. and I shared that dream where it was three years into the future. Kate had also told me something like that at one point.

'Well, if a child tells their imaginary friend to go away, it can be really difficult for them to connect again,' Nadine said, looking sad.

'You mean, soon D.W. won't be able to talk to you anymore?' I asked, stunned.

'Yes,' Nadine said, nodding sadly. 'Eventually she won't be able to see me either. She won't even be able to call for me anymore.'

'Man, that's too bad,' I said, looking down sadly.

I knew D.W. had been a bit mean- okay, very mean over the last two weeks, but it wasn't fair that she wouldn't be able to talk to Nadine because of it. I mean, the Tibbles were always mean, but they could still talk to their imaginary friend, Mr. Wormy.

'There's got to be a way to fix this,' I said, thinking.

'You would need magic to fix this, May,' Nadine said, shaking her head. 'Where are you going to find a magic strong enough to do that? And it's almost Christmas.'

My eyes widened.

'That's it,' I said, clicking my fingers.

'What's it?' Nadine asked, looking confused.

'Santa's Christmas magic,' I said, grinning at her. 'I'll stay up on Christmas Eve, and when Santa arrives, I'll ask him to make it so that you and D.W. can stay together for longer.'

'But that would be your Christmas wish,' Nadine said, looking at me. 'I thought your greatest wish was that you would never have to fear the Yakuza again? You would really give up your Christmas wish for me and D.W.?'

'Of course I'd give up my wish for the two of you,' I said, smiling. 'What are friends for, right?'

D.W. was just outside the window. She heard everything.

'How can May be so kind?' she asked herself, a few tears leaking out her eyes and sliding down her face. 'How can she be so nice after I was so mean to her?'

Later that day I was at the Sugar Bowl with the others.

'Have you guys got any plans for the Christmas vacation?' Francine asked, looking around at us.

'My Dad and I are going on a fishing trip, to Whale Lake,' George said, smiling. 'He's going to teach me fly fishing.'

'Don't expect to get it on your first try,' Arthur said, smiling. 'It took me two days to get the hang of it.'

Buster snorted, blowing strawberry milkshake out of his nose and started laughing.

'What's so funny?' I asked, looking at him, confused.

'He said 'hang of it',' Buster said, still laughing.

We all looked around at each other, not really sure what he meant.

'The _hang_ of it?' Buster said, looking at all of us. 'He said it took him two days to get the _hang_ of fly fishing?'

We all looked at each other again and then back at Buster.

'It's not _that_ funny,' Muffy said, shaking her head.

'Yeah, I don't see why you found that so funny, Buster,' I said, shaking my head.

'Oh,' Buster said, looking a little embarrassed. 'I guess I'm the only one who found that funny.'

'Pretty much,' Francine said, shrugging.

'Well, I'd better get going,' Sue Ellen said, getting up and putting some money on the table to pay for her soda. 'My parents are gonna need my help to set up the tree.'

'Yeah, we'd better go too,' Arthur said, getting up. 'Dad wanted May and me to help him bake some Christmas cookies. Come on, May.'

I took a five dollar bill from my pocket, put it on the table and followed after Arthur. We had a lot of work to do. And I still needed to have a chat with Santa.

When we got home, D.W. was struggling to keep the tree from falling. Arthur and I hurried over and helped her.

'Phew, that was close,' Arthur said, taking off his glasses and wiping them.

'Yeah, thanks,' D.W. said, smiling. Then her face fell a little. 'Um, May?'

'Yes, D.W.?' I said, looking at her.

'I'm sorry I took your sword without asking,' she said, looking down at her feet.

'That's alright, D.W.,' I said, smiling. Being younger, it was easier to forgive people. Especially if they were family.

'You mean, you're not angry that I pretended to be a member of the Yakuza to scare you?' D.W. said loudly, smiling.

'Shh, D.W.,' I said, looking behind me.

Mom was on the phone. I know it sounds like I'm being paranoid, but if the Yakuza were still looking for me, they could be monitoring all phone calls in Elwood City. If they'd heard D.W.'s voice in the background, they might realize where I am.

Though I didn't know it, I wasn't just being paranoid. Far off, on the other side of the country, the signal from Mom's phone call was being monitored.

It seemed normal enough to the man listening to the call, but then he heard something in the background. Something that didn't sound like normal American jibber jabber. He amplified the background sound and blocked out the rest of the sounds.

'...you're not angry that I pretended to be a member of the Yakuza to scare you?' said D.W.'s voice.

The man grinned. How many people in Elwood City would be talking about being scared of the Yakuza?

'Found you, little girl,' he said, grinning. 'After all this time, we've found you.'

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone had gone to bed. I opened my eyes, got out of bed, put on my slippers and dressing gown and crept downstairs. We didn't have a chimney, but I had a feeling Santa would get inside somehow. I sat down on the couch in the den and waited. Half an hour later, my eyes were drooping heavily. Suddenly I heard a noise and I quickly sat up, alert. As I watched, a fireplace just appeared next to the computer, a small fire burning inside it.

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't just seeing things. It was still there. I pinched myself.

'Ow,' I said, rubbing my shoulder.

Okay. This wasn't a dream. Just then a large sack dropped onto the fire, putting it out.

'Jesse, Dad,' a girl's voice said from somewhere up the chimney of the fireplace. 'You've been doing this for over a thousand years more than us, but you're so clumsy.'

'Leave him alone, will ya?' another girl's voice said, sounding annoyed. 'We only _just_ managed to get everything ready this year and we've had to do this in a hurry. Cut him some slack.'

Something else dropped down the chimney and black soot flew into the air. I covered my mouth, coughing a little.

When the soot cleared I saw two girls, about twelve-years-old, wearing Christmas clothing similar to what I'd worn during the school Christmas performance. One of them had long, blonde hair and brown eyes and the other had short-cut blue hair and green eyes. And standing in between them, smiling his big, jolly Christmas smile was...

'Santa Claus,' I said happily, staring at him.

He chuckled.

'Hello, there, May,' he said, his big belly bobbing up and down as he laughed.

'Wait, who are these two?' I said, pointing at the two girls standing next to Santa. 'Both of them are _way_ too young to be Mrs Claus.'

I'd heard of all the songs and stories about Santa Claus, and I'd never heard anything about two twelve-year-olds being with him. Who were they?

'Oh,' Santa said, smiling. 'They are Mary and Lucy. My daughters.'

'Daughters?' I said, frowning in confusion. 'No one ever said anything about you having two daughters?'

'Yeah, we try to keep our existence secret even more than Dad's,' Mary, the blonde-haired girl said, smiling at me. 'That's why no one's ever heard of us.'

'Anyway, I can guess why you're here, huh, May Read?' Lucy, the brown-haired girl said, smiling.

'Huh?' I said, blinking.

'You want our Dad to grant you a Christmas wish, right?' Mary said, grinning.

'Oh,' I said, looking at my feet. 'Well, yeah. I do.'

Though I didn't know it, D.W. was standing just outside the den, hearing every word.

'Then, what is it?' Santa asked, smiling.

'I want D.W. and Nadine to be able to stay together longer than normal,' I said firmly, looking up.

D.W. gasped.

'A selfless wish,' Mary said in surprise. 'Not many people have those these days. That's rare.'

'Is this what you truly wish?' Santa asked, looking at me.

I nodded, my face determined.

'She my sister,' I said firmly, giving a small smile. 'I just want her to be happy.'

'Oh, May,' D.W. said, giving a small smile.

'Very well,' Santa said, smiling. 'Wish granted.'

Red, green and golden lights sparked around his gloved fingers. The lights flew from his hands, out the den and swirled all around D.W. When they faded, Nadine appeared in front of D.W.

'Nadine!' D.W. cried happily, hugging her.

'D.W.?' I gasped, turning around.

D.W. walked into the den, looking sheepish.

'Thank you, May,' she said, walking up to me and giving me a hug. 'You gave up your Christmas wish for me. You're the best little sister ever.'

'_Little_ sister?' I said, giving a playful frown. 'We're not having _that_ argument again, are we?'

We both laughed.

Suddenly the front door was bashed down.

D.W. and I whirled around.

Twelve men wearing black suits, tinted sunglasses and with flat-cut hair were standing in the doorway.

'I can't believe it,' I cried, staring in shock. 'How'd they find me?'

'We want _that_ girl,' the man at the front said, pointing at me. 'Leave the other.'

Four of then men ran forwards, grabbing me.

'No, let me go!' I shouted, struggling against them.

'Let her go!' D.W. yelled, hitting one of the men with her fists.

The man looked down and pushed her away.

'We have her, sir,' he said, looking at the first man.

'Then move out,' the man said, walking out.

The other men followed, pulling me along.

'No, no!' I shouted, struggling angrily against them. 'Let me go! Let me go!'

D.W. watched, horrified as the men took me out the door. She turned to Santa, Mary and Lucy.

'Why didn't you do anything?' she asked angrily, tears appearing in her eyes. 'Why didn't you stop them?'

Mary looked away, looking uneasy.

'We're not aloud to interfere,' she said, shaking her head sadly.

'Not unless someone asks us to,' Lucy said, looking apologetic. 'But _you_ can save her, D.W.'

'But what can _I_ do?' D.W. asked, looking around quickly, as if she thought something in the room could help her.

'You could use _your_ Christmas wish,' Santa said, smiling.

'You mean, I'm not on the Naughty List?' D.W. asked, looking surprised.

'Your wanting to apologize to Nadine for what you said was strong enough to put you back on the Nice List,' Santa said, smiling. 'Even if only just. So, what's your Christmas wish?'

A huge smile went over D.W.'s face.

'I wish that the Yakuza weren't looking for May anymore and that they'd leave her alone forever,' D.W. said firmly.

Santa smiled.

'A selfless wish is the best gift you can give,' he said, red, green and golden lights sparkling around his hands. 'Wish grated.'

The lights flew from Santa's hands and out the door.

'Let me go!' I shouted from the back of the car.

The men were driving me down the street in a black stretched-hummer. I was tied up in the backseat.

'Be quiet,' the driver said angrily. 'You have caused us a lot of trouble. Now you are going to pay for it.'

Suddenly red, green and golden lights surrounded the car.

'What is the meaning of this?' one of the men said, looking out the window, a confused look on his face.

The car and men shone with the lights. Suddenly, they vanished. I tumbled to the ground, the ropes around my hands and feet disappearing. I got up, looking around, a little confused. What had just happened?

I hurried back to the house and saw D.W. standing in the doorway, smiling.

'D.W., what happened?' I said, stopping in front of her. 'One second I was tied up in the Yakuza's car, the next, it's vanished and I'm tumbling to the ground. What happened?'

'It was my Christmas wish,' D.W. said, smiling.

'Huh?' I said, confused.

'I wished that the Yakuza weren't looking for you and would leave you alone,' she said, smiling.

'But, why'd you do it?' I asked, looking at her.

'Well, you're my sister,' D.W. said, smiling. 'I didn't want anything to happen to you.'

'D.W.,' I said, smiling, hugging her.

'Alright, you two,' Mary said, walking over to us and smiling. 'Get back to bed so my Dad gave deliver your family's presents.'

'Okay,' we said, smiling.

We ran back up the stairs went into our bedrooms, got into bed and went to sleep.

The next day Christmas was celebrated with joy and happiness. And the presents? Man, we'd hit the jackpot.

Arthur got the newest Dark Bunny and Bionic Bunny action figures from the Bionic Bunny episode, Different Dimensions Make Your Friends Your Enemies. They came with battle suits with missile rockets. He also got some new Arachnid Ned comics, first addition. D.W. got a Ponyland Pony Stable set, which came with nine extra ponies. Kate got a new set of booties and a Playhouse Fun House toy. It was a blow up toy, that let's babies explore and learn new things. Though I didn't think that Kate would find it very interesting. Pal got a new blanket and some differently shaped chew toys. Some were shaped like food, others were shape like small animals. One was even shaped like Nemo. I knew Pal would like _that_ one most of all. As for my presents, I got something I hadn't expected. The complete DVD box set of the Mega Rangers: Eco Force and their action figures, including Derguld the Destroyer, who was the main enemy in the TV series. I couldn't believe Mom and Dad had been able to find them. I'd heard they'd never been released due to a technical error with the release date.

'Thank you, Mom, thank you, Dad,' I said, hugging the two of them

Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave came over and celebrated with us.

'You've come a long way from when you first came to our family, May,' Grandma said, hugging me when she arrived.

'I know,' I said, smiling, hugging her back. 'I'm so happy. And I have _you_ to thank for it, Grandma.'

'It wasn't just me, you know,' she said, kneeling down and smiling at me. 'It was because of you too. You opened up and allowed us into your life and in turn joined ours.'

'Thanks, Grandma,' I said, wiping a few tears from my eyes. 'Thank you so much.'

It was the best Christmas I'd ever had. I was upset when it was over.

A couple of days later, it was New Year's Eve. Mom and Dad had gone out for dinner and Grandma was taking care of us. After dinner, Chicken Licken chicken nuggets and fries, Gradnma had asked if Arthur, D.W. and I wanted to stay up to see the New Year come in after we'd had our baths and showers. Arthur and I said "yes" right away.

'No thanks,' D.W. said, yawning. 'I stayed up last year. I think I'll just go to bed.'

So she did. Arthur and I stayed up with Grandma, waiting for the New Year. But as we sat on the coach, like all the times before, before I'd become a part of the Read family that is, waiting for the New Year, Arthur fell asleep a minute before midnight and we couldn't wake him up again.

As New Year Approached, Grandma and I counted down.

'Five, four, three two, one,' we said, watching the alarm clock Grandma had put on the dresser table in the den.

The second hand reached the twelve and the alarm went off.

'Happy New Year!' we cheered together, pulling a few of the party poppers Arthur had put on the table.

'Huh?' Arthur said, sitting up and looking around. 'What? What'd I miss?'

'Happy New Year, Arthur,' I said, smiling.

'What?' Arthur said, grabbing the clock and looking at it in disbelief. 'You mean, I missed it _again_?'

'Don't worry,' I said, smiling. 'You'll stay up through it next time. I'll make sure of it.'

'Thanks, May,' Arthur said, giving a small smile.

Three days later, Arthur and I went back to school. Everyone kept asking why we hadn't told them about Ratburn teaching kindergarten after the summer.

We told them the truth. We knew that they would all learn in due time.

The months passed without much excitement. Aside from when the Backstreet Boys came to Elwood City and Francine, Binky, Molly, Fern and Mrs. Macgrady formed the band U Stink. I loved watching their performance with the Back Street Boys. It was awesome!

The beginning of March marked D.W.'s fifth birthday. When the day finally came, Arthur and I found out that D.W. wasn't looking forward to it at all, as apposed to her other birthdays, as Arthur had informed me. It turned out that, when speaking with her friend Emily, D.W. had learned the big step she was going to have to take, turning five. Arthur and I had to remind her of all the good things that had happened to D.W. since her fourth birthday. We went downstairs and celebrated D.W.'s birthday. When it came time for D.W. to blow out the candles on her plain butter cake with white icing and make a wish, I wondered what she was going to wish for. I didn't have to wait long. Kate's mashed up cake flew at his head. Arthur dodged it and it fell on the floor.

'What?' he said, looking around at all of us. 'You didn't think I was going to let that mushy cake hit me?'

Just then he slipped on the cake and fell onto the last two pieces that were still on the table.

We all chuckled.

'Wow, that was fast,' D.W. said grinning.

I grinned, realizing what she'd wished for. Not a bad wish, in my opinion. It sure was funny.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a little odd. I felt smaller. And my nightdress was really big. It was as if it had gotten really, _really_ big. It covered me like a blanket. I looked around me. I was in the crib again. And it had gotten bigger. No, wait. The crib hadn't gotten bigger. I'd gotten smaller.

'D.W.,' I cried, turning to look at her bed.

D.W. stirred. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

'What is it, May?' she said sleepily.

'Please tell me I'm not a baby again,' I said, pleadingly.

'Huh?' D.W. said, opening her eyes and looking at me.

She froze and her eyes widened.

'Oh, no,' I said, seeing the look in her eyes. 'I _am_ a baby again, aren't I?'

D.W. nodded sadly.

'Oh, no,' I said, putting my head in my hands. 'Not again. Not again!'

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up.

I was back in my bed in my room.

'Okay,' I said, feeling all around my body. 'Nightdress still fits, my hands aren't tiny and I'm not in the crib.'

I gave a huge sigh of relief.

'Just a dream,' I said, giving a small laugh, shaking my head and lying back down. 'It was just a dream.'

When D.W. and I went down for breakfast the next morning, there was a letter on the table.

'Hey, Mom,' I said, sitting down and pouring myself a bowl of Crunch cereal. 'Who's the letter for?'

'It's for you, May,' Mom said, putting Kate in her highchair.

'Really?' D.W. said, sounding intrigued. 'Who's it from?'

I looked at the return address on the envelop and gasped.

'It's from the agency,' I said, stunned.

'What?' Arthur said, choking on his cereal. 'What for? You haven't changed again, so why are they sending you another letter?'

'Who knows,' I said, opening the letter and reading it. I frowned.

'What is it?' D.W. asked, looking anxious. 'What's it say?'

'It says I need to go back to Japan to retrieve some information,' I said, raising an eyebrow. 'What the heck does that mean?'

Arthur and D.W. shrugged. They were as clueless about this as I was.

Well, the agency had to have had a good reason. So the next day, we went to the airport.

'Good luck, May,' Mom said, hugging me.

'Be a good girl and stay out of trouble, okay?' Dad said, giving me a hug too.

'Don't worry, Dad,' I said, smiling. 'I will.'

'Goodbye, May,' D.W. said, hugging me tightly. 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll only be away for a few weeks, D.W.,' I said, chuckling. 'Don't worry, I'll be back.'

Mom gave me Kate and I hugged her.

'Bye, Kate,' I said, smiling at her. 'Take good care of everyone while I'm away, okay?'

Kate nodded, wiping a tear from her eye as I gave her back to Mom.

'Well,' Arthur said, looking a little uncomfortable. 'I guess I'll see you when you get back.'

I smiled and hugged him. Arthur was a little surprised.

'I'll miss you too, Arthur,' I said, looking up at him and smiling.

'Attention,' a woman's voice said over the airport intercom. 'All passengers for Flight 193, to Tokyo, Japan, please head to Gate Four now for boarding.'

'Bye, May,' Mom said, waving to me.

I smiled and ran off towards Gate Four. A man wearing a black suit, with flat-cut black hair and black tinted glasses was standing there, waiting for me.

'You know, when they say "don't look conspicuous", they mean you should dress like an _ordinary_ person,' I said, stopping in front of him. 'Not like a member of the president's secret service. Right now you stick out in a crowd like a sore thumb.'

'My apologies', Miss May,' the man said, looking a little to his left.

'Man, you'd think I was someone from the government,' I said, shaking my head and boarding the plane.

As it took off two minutes later, my mind wandered to what I was going back to Japan for. Maybe the agency was going to tell me that I didn't need to worry about the Yakuza anymore. Yeah, that'll be the day. But I wondered how everyone was going to deal with me being away. And how long was I going to be away for? A couple of days? A couple of weeks? I really wished people would give me all the details first. It was so frustrating not knowing what was going on.


End file.
